


Slaves to your own desire

by sherlocked221



Series: A Bit Different [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom/sub, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked221/pseuds/sherlocked221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the natural state of humans to crave the pleasurable feeling of want, lust, perhaps even the slightest illusion of love; slaves to your own desire as you are slaves to everything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slaves to your own desire

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing... I couldn't stop... It's not amazing or that mature, I don't think, but just making sure

Hello, Reader.

What is it that you come to this page on your pitiful technology for? What is it that you want from me?

You clicked on here because you wish to be excited through tales of sexual exploration and situations and you wished that the participants be imagined as yourself and me. It is the natural state of humans to crave the pleasurable feeling of want, lust, perhaps even the slightest illusion of love; slaves to your own desire as you are slaves to everything else.

Was it the promise of dominance on my part that brought you here? Even more to my point that your whole race subconsciously begs for subjugation, prays for it as you do. In your more animalistic, most basic of instincts, you want the power imbalance and, in this instance, you want me to have the power over you. You expect me to rule you. Will you not let me in everyday life, rather than that of in a bedroom, or even, more pathetically, on paper?

What you came here for is me. I will do as I please as that seems to be what will please you, hence your interest in my superiority over you. If I tell you kneel, you shall kneel, not because you are afraid of me, but because you want to. If I should kiss you, you will not beg for more, you will take what is given as that should be enough. When I place you on a bed and lay on top of you, you will call my name and think of me. If anyone else’s name or face comes across your lips or mind, it’ll all be over. You are mine and you will have my undivided attention, if I have yours.

Now, did that do for you what you wished? No? Were you expecting a story of some kind? I am not usually the type to make up anecdotes, so let us just say this;

There was once a human who, in their spare time decided to read a story. They scrolled through the many on a website, but came to one that intrigued them, not due to its description or clever title- there was none. They noticed the name Loki and the implied relationship to be established within the story between him and themselves. They also noted the indicated power imbalance tipped to Loki’s side. Having read through the story, imagined themselves being pleasured by the god, they then proceeded to reenact the plot using their own hand. They imagined that their fingers were Loki’s fingers, the words in their minds were his, spoken in their ears, their cries were heard and reciprocated by him. They quietly begged for more, imagining that there was more to give, more than their own touch. But they would also play into Loki’s strength. He’s tease, never fully pleasure. They’d adore Loki’s orders, his stubborn-ness and the soft way he’d praise them for obeying.

Now go along. Imagine me there. It is what you wanted, after all, what you came here to find. Why don’t you begin with me ordering you,

‘Kneel!’


End file.
